Hit and Run
by The Crimson Fury
Summary: CT has brainwashed AJ to be his personal apprentice. Her first mission, kill her love, Oronture. he turns to me to get outta here. includes car chases and showdown in the Mojave. Enjoy!
1. The Running

Hit and Run

I was cleaning out my new rifle. It was a tiny one,nearly twoo feet long, but shot out plasma so well it rivaled larger guns. I made it myself. Even gave it a name. The Cult. As I was walking to the firing range to test it for the hundredth time I see Oronture running towards me. He had a genuinely worried look about him.

"CT, he brainwashed AJ to be his personal apprentice. Plans to kill me since the brainwashing might fail if she has a flashback of something she loved. I need to escape. You've fought him the most, so HELP ME ESCAPE!" he says, in short, hurried breaths.

"Follow me," I say as I explain the plan I thought of instantly.

"we need to travel light, no heavy weapons on this trip," I say as I show off the Cult. " He's fast, but I know just what's faster" I say as we enter the garage and walk towards my Camaro.

We jump in and hit the trail.

"Where are we going?" Oronture says, looking out the window.

"The Mexican Border, where else? I say as we fly down the highway going past 200 mph. I may not know how to fly a chopper or jet, but I could beat anyone on the ground with my Camaro. I wasn't worried. As we reach the border, I notice some guards from anywhere but here.

"it's a setup," I tell Oron as I start to turn the car around. "There were shadow guards dressed as border patrol agents. They carried staffs and light sabers, not normal weaponry. Just as I finish my sentence, a Shadowguard appears in front of the car. I floor it, put him under the tires, and go as fast as my Camaro would let me.

"If we cant go across the border, lets go to Vegas!" I say and ook around to see Oronture wondering if I will be his end.


	2. some more Running

We were just a couple of miles from the border when a Yellow Mustang started following us. I look in the rear view mirror and see that Ct is driving it. I shift into fourth gear and floor it. He's starting to lose me when he flys right by me. I see it's fitted out with nitros. I throw the Camaro int fith and give it all she's got. We start to catch up to the mustang. I throw the Cult to Oron and told him to hit the Nitrous canisters. He makes a perfect shot and the back of the Mustangs catches on fire. I see Ct and AJ jump out. I swing the Camaro from hitting AJ and hit Ct with the front.

I stop and yell to him " You're repainting that!" and took off.

Pretty soon, another Ford shows up. This time, it's a smooth black. I let it catch up to me this time. They come up beside up me, and I shove them off the road before they can do anything. I push the car to go as fast as she could. I lost 'em. Just that moment, AC/DC came on the radio. I turned it up all the way and made great progress towards Nevada. I was doing good time and figured I could beat 'em to an old shack outside of Vegas I used to use as a secret meeting place. There, Oron could hide while I stay in Vegas for the weekend.

We were about to turn onto The Hoover Dam when A Mustang came from behind and blocked us off.

"I hope they just want to ask for directions" I say As I load the Cult. This was not gonna be pretty. The door opened up but only AJ came out. No CT. I was About to aim The Cult at her when I realized that killing the wife of the guy next to me was a HORRIBLE IDEA. I put the car in reverse and started to back away from her. I made a burnout with enough smoke to hid the car and waited one second. I then Went into first and swerved to miss AJ. I threw a Grenade at the car, knocking it off the side of the Dam. I floored it once more and made a beeline for the heart of the Mojave Desert.

I look at Oron with a grin and say "Here we go again." He looked thrilled.


	3. NOW the hitting

Just 10 miles down the road I ran out of gas. I found an old hatch to the sewer and shoved Oron into it. I told him I could hold them off for long enough. I grab the Cult and got ready. The nice things about plasma bolts is that they are not deflected by light sabers. Instead, They are cut in two and hit them in two places on their body. I put on my sunglasses that see through shadow guard cloaks. I was ready. Well, as ready as you can be for your death.

When I saw the first shadow guard I felt a surge come through me. I went gunzerk. The Cult may be bolt action, but I was taking down shadow guards left and right. None got near me. The odd thing was there was no AJ or CT. Then, a shadow guard came from behind. It was CT. I shot his light sabers and kicked him. I then went with a blow to the head with the Cult's butt and a chokehold. Before I knocked him out, AJ came from behind. I used her master as a shield to avoid the first blow. I then get up and start to grap the cult when a light saber went through my back. It paralyzed me. I couldn't move. I started to moan, but didn't have the energy. I knew CT would kill me, I was hoping for him to do it personally. I see a light coming towards me.

I swear I could hear "Hotel California" in the background. Then, It all went away. The light, the music, all gone in a flash. I somehow grabbed the syringe on my belt with a stimulant to heal quickly. In a minute I got up, but I was still weak. I saw AJ went into the sewer. Clutching my side, I jumped in. I walk no more than 10 feet around a bend when I see the situation. Oron is cornered, trying to get AJ to remember. AJ is trying to kill him, and CT is just watching. I sneak up on CT and pull of a weak chokehold. It took a while, but I got him to his feet. AJ was so concentrated an killing Oronture that she didn't notice. Then, She knocks Oron's light saber out of his hand and has him pinned on the floor. I think fast and pull a small pistol out from my belt. I aim right where she got me and pulled the trigger. She collaspes immediately. Oronture sees the gun, looksat AJ, and I see that "I'm gonna kill you" face, and I realize he doesn't know.

"it's a tranquilizer, dummy. See?" and I throw him the gun.

He looks at me and says, "oh. Good Idea." he picks up AJ and carries her topside. But with me being weak, I can only drag CT across the sewer floor to the hatch.


	4. An ordinary end to an ordinary day

I drive, well, more crash into the Epic Base. A trooper sees us and grabs CT. Oronture is scrambling now, yelling "WHAT DO I DO NOW?

I calm him down and tell him, "you will need to re create a memory to reverse the brainwashing. Its gotta be one heck of a time, though." Oron just smiles.

"What are you thinking?" I ask him as he starts to carry AJ in with him. He walks into their bedroom, and tells me to put a sock on the door. I pull mine off, hang it, and run before AJ woke up. I _really didn't _wantto hear that. I Run as fast as I can and end up in a caged off pit. The door slams behind me as I stare down the other side. It's CT. apparently was trying to make a run away from everyone. He charges at me with his bare hands while I reach for The Cult. I try to grab it but its missing. Must've fallen out while I was runnin'. He catches me off guard and pins me on the ground. I then get a feeling, a strength through my fists. I take a swing at him, just a weak one, and it knocks him back. I grab my combat knife and stab him in the arm, and It goes through bone. It feels like I'm gunzerking. Only without a gun. I pick him up and throw him into a wall. Lucky he landed in the Med Wing. I rip the door off, and start to calm down. I jump in my Camaro and think about what happened. Frost probably would call it something like "Berserking". Hey, that aint bad.

I go pick up Chloe and we drive down the highway. This is my favorite time. Her, I and the open road. It makes having to deal with the idiots worth it. She smiles the whole trip, and that makes me smile twice as hard. She loves goin' fast with the windows down and the radio up. I stop in front of a ravine and I look at her.

"What is it?" she asks, being impatient as ever.

I close in to her and give her a kiss. every time her lips meet mine, I feel a warmth in me. One I feel only when we kiss. One where my worries go away and is replaced by happiness and joy.

"Do I nedd an Excuse" I say, and put it into park.


End file.
